Dunia yang Sempurna
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Based on Psycho-pass episode 22! Inilah dunia yang mereka harapkan. Dunia penuh cinta. Dunia yang sempurna. ShougoShinya / ShinyaShougo. BL. Alternative Reality. RnR? But DLDR!


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Dunia yang Sempurna

Cast :

Kougami Shinya

Makishima Shougo

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning **: Boys Love, Alternative Reality, OOC! Based on Psycho-pass episode 22. Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kougami? Akankah kau menemukan penggantiku setelah semua ini berakhir?"

.

Dari sepasang mata berisis keemasannya, Makishima Shougo meneteskan bulir-bulir bening perlahan. Kakinya lemas dan sudah tak mampu lagi berjalan. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan juga dadanya yang terkena goresan pisau hasil karya dari orang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya—Kougami Shinya.

Semilir angin berhembus menggoyangkan tumbuhan gandum yang membentang luas di daratan. Ikut juga membelai rambut kedua insan yang terdiam di sana. Pikiran Kougami berkecamuk. Dia tahu, hanya dialah satu-satunya eksekutor bagi Makishima. Hanyalah dia yang mampu membunuh pemuda bersurai putih yang masih menikmati angin yang berhembus di muka bumi. Hanyalah dia yang Makishima biarkan untuk mengantarkannya dalam kedamaian abadi.

Kougami masih diam menatap punggung kecil Makishima yang sedikit bergetar. Dia harus melakukannya untuk mendapatkan dunia yang damai. Dunia yang sempurna tanpa kejahatan dimanapun. Tapi hatinya tak seiring dengan pikirannya. Dia membenci Makishima, sekaligus mencintainya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau dia mencintai Makishima, padahal selama ini dialah yang paling gencar dan semangat untuk mencari dan membunuh pemuda yang menjadi dalang kematian sahabatnya itu.

.

"Maaf, tapi kuharap aku tak menemukannya lagi."

.

Tanpa dia ketahui, Makishima tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai seperti yang biasanya, melainkan tersenyum tulus dari dalam hatinya. Senyuman yang damai. Perlahan Kougami mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol, mengarahkannya kepada Makishima yang sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan diterimanya setelah ini dari Kougami. Tangan kekar Kougami sedikit bergetar. Namun, tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan pendiriannya saat itu. Dia harus membunuh Makishima. Dia harus menghakiminya.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak perlahan menarik pelatuk pistol kecil itu, lalu—DOR.

Tubuh Makishima terhempas ke tanah, tak bergerak sama sekali. Kougami tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pistolnya lalu jatuh terduduk di samping tubuh Makishima. Dibalikkannya tubuh pemuda yang tak bergerak itu lalu mengelus surai putih berbercak darah itu. Dan dari mata Kougami menetes satu persatu air yang kemudian membasahi pipinya. Saat itu dia mengetahui satu hal—

.

.

.

Di suatu rumah kecil yang terletak di pinggiran desa, kegiatan yang biasa pun dilakukan. Pagi yang cerah, waktunya menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk orang yang ada di rumah itu. Pemuda berambut hitam bernama Kougami Shinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berhenti menjadi penegak di Biro menata meja kayu kecil dihadapannya dengan makanan-makanan sederhana untuk sarapan. Dua gelas susu dan teh juga dibuatkannya. Dua gelas? Yang satu lagi untuk siapa?

Kougami memasuki kamarnya. Disana berbaring seorang pemuda berpiyama putih yang masih tertidur dengan damainya. Kougami naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu mengecup dahi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengerang kecil lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Senyuma tipis terukir di wajah Kougami saat pemuda beriris emas itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kougami.

"Kou-_chan_ masak apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara paraunya.

"Omelet." Kougami mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat lalu menyingkap selimut yang dipakai pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tak memakai bawahan. Hanya piyama putih kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Kougami beranjak dari sana dan menuju keluar kamarnya. Namun dia berhenti ketika pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan suara manja.

"Selamat pagi, Kou-_chan_~"

"Hn. Selamat pagi, Shougo."

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Makishima Shougo itu tersenyum kemudia mengikuti Kougami keluar dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya. Kougami mengelus kepala bagian belakang Makishima. Dia bisa merasakan luka bekas tembakannya masih ada di sana. Insiden itu sudah lama berlalu, namun lukanya tak pernah hilang.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kougami pada Makishima sambil mengecup dahi pemuda itu.

"Hanya kadang-kadang saja." Makishima duduk di samping Kougami dan menyantap makanannya.

Dunia mereka kini sudah banyak berubah. Berbanding terbalik dari dunia penuh kegelapan yang dulu mereka jalani. Kini dunia mereka dipenuhi kesederhanaan dan kebahagiaan. Tanpa terikat pada satu apapun. Inilah dunia yang mereka harapkan. Dunia penuh cinta. Dunia yang sempurna.

.

.

.

_Takdir ini sudah lama menunggu mereka, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu._

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

Sayakah yang pertama kali membuat ShougoShinya berbahasa Indonesia di fandom Psycho-pass? Kalau iya, saya merasa terharu(?).

Fandom ini memang jarang pengunjung karena memang bukan fandom anime mainstream. Tapi marilah kita meramaikan fandom ini!

Akhir kata dari saya—

Review, please? ^^


End file.
